


The Detention

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Blackmail, Desk Sex, Detention, Homework, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rulers, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Kevin has had enough of his errant student fooling around, decides a little blackmail is needed, along with some much needed correction. His student finds out the hard way what happens to errant students in Mr. Richardson's class.





	The Detention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fricksgirl_32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/gifts).



Another day started, another sunshine peeking through the horizon. Inside a home in downtown Los Angeles, the sole occupant got up for another day at work, for he was a teacher at the local high school. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, yawning softly. He hoped that today would be the day where all his students did what they were supposed to do, but he wasn’t holding out hope. 

Kevin got showered and dressed, padding out to his kitchen to have some much-needed coffee, having stayed up late the night before to grade papers, as usual. As he sipped on the blessed nectar, he made sure his briefcase was packed, and ate a bowl of cereal, his usual breakfast. He got his travel mug together, said good bye to his cat Oreo, and made his way to work. 

“Let’s hope that today goes well. I shudder to think what could happen today” Kevin thought as he made his way to his classroom. He taught 12th grade English, and since it was now nearly May, he struggled to keep his students on task. One student in particular, was particularly troublesome, and Kevin was at the end of his rope. 

“Nick had better behave today, or I am going to keep him after, and really show him what happens to naughty students” Kevin muttered as he got the lesson plans together, glancing at the clock. 

“Good morning class! How was your night last night?” Kevin asked, and got a variety of grunts, mumbles, and a few articulate responses, about what he expected at 7:30 in the morning. 

“Good. Open your books to Chapter 5 of  _1984_ , and Marcus, I want you to read aloud for now” Kevin instructed, and the day began. 

He had three periods back to back, before having a free period, then lunch. After that, the troublesome class came in. Kevin looked at the students, and could already tell Nick was going to give him issues. 

“Nick. Read where Lydia left off please” Kevin asked, rubbing his eyes, seeing Nick fooling around, not even having the book open. 

“What page are we on?” Nick asked, fumbling with the book, looking at his friend Ben, who mouthed the page number, as Kevin rolled his eyes. 

“123, middle of the page” he wearily stated, watching Nick finally get to the right page and start reading. A little while later, he stopped the reading aloud. 

“Alright class, hand up your homework, and finish reading the chapter silently” Kevin grabbed the papers, and went to his desk, beginning to look through them. He internally groaned, realizing Nick never handed his in. 

“Nickolas, where is your homework?” Kevin asked, shaking his head. 

“Didn’t do it Mr. Richardson” Nick replied, doodling in his notebook, ignoring everything around him. 

“This is the third time in two weeks. You have detention with me after school. Meet me here after the last bell” Kevin looked down, not bothering to hear the protests from his student. 

“Seriously? It’s two months till graduation, I don’t want to do this shit anymore” Nick grumbled to himself as he trudged to Mr. Richardson’s classroom, after the last bell. 

“Glad to see you can do something correctly Mr. Carter” Kevin looked up, seeing Nick come in the classroom, and sit down at the desk in front of his. 

“Mr. Carter, do you want to know why I kept you after?” Kevin looked down at his wayward student, standing in front of his desk, peering through his glasses, seeing Nick shrink down. 

“Why Mr. Richardson?” Nick asked, in a small voice. 

“It is high time for you to learn, what happens to wayward students in my class. You are over the age of 18, so this will be fully consensual, and you will agree to it, if you want to graduate” Kevin decided a little blackmail was needed, knowing Nick would never tell a soul. 

“You can’t do that! Blackmail is wrong, you can’t hang that over my head!” Nick protested, looking up at his teacher. 

“Nick, I have seen the looks you have given me, you want me, badly” Kevin peered down, seeing Nick’s eyes widen, before he bent his head muttering to himself. 

“What was that? I want a clear answer from you. Do you want me? Want my cock in your ass, bent over my desk?” Kevin barked out, causing Nick to jump in his seat. 

“Yes, Mr. Richardson. I want your cock in my ass. I want to be spread over your desk, as you take me” Nick responded, nodding his head. 

“Very well. First you are getting a spanking, bare bottom, with my ruler. Twenty swats, then I’m taking you over the desk” Kevin grabbed Nick, dragging him to his desk, positioning him so he had his hands on the desk gripping it. He reached around and unbuttoned Nick’s jeans, pulling them and his boxers down, exposing his bare bottom. 

“Do not let go of the desk, and do not yell or scream out” Kevin instructed, and waited for Nick’s nod, before grabbing his ruler. He laid on the first swat, feeling Nick whimper, and arch up. He put his hand on his lower back, and did the next fifteen in quick succession. The last four landed on his thighs, and Nick’s bottom was a nice shade of pink. 

“Now, I’m plunging my cock in that hole, get you nice and full. Maybe that will teach you to pay attention in my class, and finish this class with a better grade than the one you currently have.” Kevin lectured, as he unzipped his trousers, pulling his cock out. He quickly fingered Nick’s hole, and opened him up. 

“I want you to lay across the desk, and grab the other side, and don’t let go. Keep your whines and whimpers to a minimum, and absolutely no yelling out or screaming” Kevin pushed Nick down, and the young man followed his instructions, placing his cheek on the desk, looking out the window of the classroom, wiggling his bottom a bit. 

Kevin took lube from his side drawer, and coated his leaking cock in it, before pushing it into Nick’s waiting hole. He started moving his hips up and down, hearing the whines and whimpers coming from the younger man. 

“Answer me Nick, are you loving this? Love having your teacher’s cock in your ass?” Kevin asked conversationally, as he continued moving his hips. 

“Yes Mr. Richardson. I love having your cock in my ass. I am learning my lesson very well” Nick replied, whining softly. 

“And what lesson is that Mr. Carter?” Kevin could feel himself getting close, and pulled Nick’s hair a little bit, hearing the grunt come from below him. 

“I need to do better in your class. I need to do my homework, and start paying attention, if I want to pass this class, and graduate” Nick whimpered, loving the roughness. 

“Very good Mr. Carter. I expect to see soaring grades, these last two months” Kevin grunted, as he felt his load spill into his student. He waited until his cock went soft, before pulling out. He pulled Nick up, and stood him in front of him.

“Pull your pants up, and then I want one full page of “I will do better” written out, and then you can go” Kevin pointed back at the desk in front of him, while adjusting himself, and zippering his trousers back up. 

“Yes sir.” Nick sat down, wincing a bit, before doing what Kevin had asked of him; Kevin returning to his grading. 

A half hour passed by, and Nick stood up, waiting in front of Kevin’s desk to be acknowledged. Kevin looked up, and held his hand out. Nick handed him the paper, and Kevin looked it over. 

“Well done Nick. You can pack up and leave. I expect today’s and yesterday’s homework on my desk before first period tomorrow. Understand?” Kevin peered at his student, smiling seeing the nod. 

“See you tomorrow Mr. Carter” Kevin bent his head back to his paperwork, as Nick left the classroom. Once he heard the door close, he threw his pen, and laid back in his chair. 

“Well today ended differently than all my others. Hopefully Nick won’t be a problem anymore. Now what to do about Alexander and Howard?” Kevin thought about what to do with his other problem students as he packed up for the day, and made his way home to Oreo, and a relaxing night with a glass of wine. 


End file.
